Strangeness and Charm
by The Scribe13
Summary: "Strangeness and Charm The static of your arms, it is the catalyst You're a chemical that burns there is nothing like this It's the purest element but it's so volatile An equation heaven sent, a drug for angels Strangeness and Charm Feel it on me love" (Edited and Improved version of Supernatural)


Dark clouds covered the sky, yet it was not terribly cold. It was the usual early morning weather of the small town; soon the sun would be up. A flock of seagulls passed over the school, Hinata observed walking down the cement path to the school's entrance. It was easy to forget the fact that the town was on a little island isolated from the rest of the world.

She scoffed looking at the scanty parking lot. Then again it wasnt one that Hinata approved of but it was a plausible name.

The duo sat on the creaky old green bench, facing the pond that had no fish. Just murky water and slippery stone at the base, to imagine it had been such a lively spot when they were only thirteen. Four years ago to date.

"You going to Sakura's party next week?" asked Temari, chucking a stone into the pond, leaving small ripples until it sank into the bottom.

"Nah" Hinata said tilting her head to the side as she watched the sky, fiddling with the loose thread in the skirt of her sundress.

"How come?"

"I-I t-thought y-you h-h-hated her" Hinata said attempting to change the subject.

"With the passion of a thousand suns!" Temari said stretching her arms out in the air. "But her parties are awesome." she winked at Hinata for an extra emphasis.

"Still not g-going Temari." Hinata said with finality, looking down at her converse.

"Kill joy." Temari mumbled pouting.

"L-Let's go Temari, the bell's about to ring" Hinata said ignoring her friend's childish behavior, walking towards the building, hair whipping in the air.

The older girl pouted and grabbed her satchel before shouting; "Coming!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was always the youngest in her class, the shortest, the ugliest, and the one to go ignored. It didn't help that she skipped two grades and was currently a senior when she should be a junior. She was bullied daily, before she met Temari and Ten-Ten, but they couldn't always be with her, currently Temari was in the principal's office to discuss something, what it was, she didn't know, and Ten-Ten wast until he left did she realize he slipped her a note in her jacket pocket.

She ate lunch alone, seeing as Temari had to bail out her youngest brother from jail seeing as their guardian was out of town for the week and Ten-Ten had practice in the morning and lunch. But Hinata didn't mind it gave her time to think, to wonder about this new student, Sasuke, the student that paid more attention to her than her own school mates she knew from since Kindergarten, which she admitted was sad, then again her entire life was sad. Her parents hated her and abandoned her, her peers couldn't stand her, tears began to brim in her eyes as she recalled her parents, God how she hated them now.

"You space out a lot." stated a familiar male voice.

"Huh?" she replied dumbly at the dark prince from first period, wiping her eyes rapidly.

"I said," he began amusement clear in his eyes, staring at her intently. "You space out a lot."

"Oh," she blushed at his attention.

"You're not very popular are you" he said drinking what she guessed to be tomato juice in a clear bottle, only it was thicker almost blood thick.

"No,Why are you sitting next to me?" she asked tucking a stray strand behind her ear only to be stopped by long pale fingers , his face invaded her personal space lips brushing against her cheek, as he tucked back the offending strand.

"Because I like you" he said retracting himself from her.

"Really?"

"Of course." she frowned, someone couldnt come so easily.

Something was wrong, or maybe it was just hard for her to comprehend someone liking her. As she watched him down his tomato juice, she came to the conclusion it was the former of the two.


End file.
